Christopher Watts
Christopher "Chris" Lee Watts (May 16, 1985- ) is a an American murderer responsible for the murder of his pregnant wife Shan'ann Watts and their 2 daughters Bella (age 4) and Celeste (age 3) and their unborn son Nico. Background Chris Watts is originally from North Carolina. He met his wife Shan'ann in 2010, and the two were married a couple years later. Their two daughters were born in 2013 and 2015 respectively. He worked at a petroleum industry, and his wife was a independent marketing representative. Murder On August 13, 2018 at 1:48, Shan'ann returned home from a buisness trip in Arizona and was dropped off at her house by her friend Nickole Atkinson. The next day Nickole texted and called Shan'ann because she had an OB-GYN appointment that day but got no response, she and her son Nicholas then drove to her house and knocked on the door and even called at Shan'ann's name but nobody answered. She then walked to the garage door and noticed that Shan'ann's car parked there, with Bella and Celeste's car seats, Nickole then walked back to the front door and typed in a code that she knew from previous knowledge but the door was locked on the inside so she drove to Shanann's health clinic where they confirmed that she didn't show up for her appointment at 10AM, Nickole and Nicholas then drove back to the house and called Chris, he said he would show up soon but wasn't, so Nickole called the police. Officer Scott Coonrad arrived at the house and Nickole showed him how she couldn't open the door, he then noticed the secuirty system on the garage doors which Nickole also told him how she called Chris many times and was afraid that he wasn't gonna show up due to his lack of urgency, minutes later Chris shows up and opens the garage door and gave permission to conduct a search of the house but Shan'ann, Bella, and Celeste weren't there. Nickole noticed that Shan'ann's phone was left at the house which was very unlikely because of her job, not only was her phone left at the house but also her purse, wallet, and meds. Scott also noticed that the master bedroom was stripped of blankets and pillows and that there were pillow cases in the trash can, they then went over the house of neighbor Nate Trinastich and looked at his security camera where the notice Chris putting something in the back of his truck. Conviction and aftermath The next day Chris was interragated and durring the interragation, police were searching his work place and notice bedsheets a couple meters away from an oil tanker, the bedsheet matched that of the master bedroom. During the interragation he admits to having an affair with a woman he called "She" when in reality her real name was Nichol Kessinger, he also had nude photos of her an app disguised as a calculator. He then later admited to killing Shan'ann, Bella, Celeste via smothering. He then told investagators then he dumped Bella and Celeste in two oil tanks while dumping Shan'ann meters away from the tankers. Chris Watts was sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole. Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Heroes Turned To The Dark Side Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Barbarians Category:Obsessed Category:Cowards Category:Karma Houdini Category:Adulterers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Surprise Villains Category:Remorseful